Sappy
by Gbaby808
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of him and kagome always fighting. So he trys to tell her how he really feels about her so that she understands him more. But how after will it go?
1. Chapter 1

By:Gbaby808 It was a cold night in the feudalera. Miroku, Sango, and shippo had ago back to see a powerful monk in the northern lands. I'm bored make me some foodwench! inuyasha said laying down under a tree SIT BOY! kagome yelledtrying to read a book What was that for! inuyasha I told you not to call me wench! kagome said trying to stay claim They fought for about half any hour before inuyasha knocked out from being sited so many times. Why do we always fight inuyasha said thinking It's cause you can't say how you really feel a voice said Who are you inuyasha I'm your human side the voice said Fine then if you think that'llstop you from fighting so much then I'll do it inuyasha said pulling him self out of the sit a walking to kagome Kagome >inuyasha What is it?!? kagome said slamming the book she was reading I was wondering if you would like to play game? inuyasha A game? kagome Yeah < kagome I'm bored inuyasha Ok then what's that game? kagome Sappy < kagome< Yeah it's a game where you have to say the nicest thing you can to someone, and if they give a sappy responds they you win< inyasha Can you touch the person?< kagome Don't see why not< inuyasha Ok then< kagome You go first< inuyasha Ok Inuyasha thank you for always being there for me< kagome said giving him a hug. Inuyasha started to turn red. Oh god she's hugging me! inuyasha said in his head Let go of me wench< inuyasha said not wanting to loss the game Ok then your turn< kagome said letting go Kagome I like you way more then kikyo< inuyasha said rubbing the side of her face with his finger. kamii I'm blushing,inuyasha's touching me< kagome Yeah right doggy-boy< kagome said slapping his finger away Fine your turn< inuyasha said laying down Kagome got up and then sat herself down on inuyasha, spreading her legs over him. She bent down and laid herself on top of him, and started rubbing his ear. Inuyasha I love your ears your so cute< inuyasha slapped pushing her off him. Kagomes legs where wide open when she hit the ground. Inuyasha couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down her body to between her legs. He saw how wet she was and it made him get hard as hell! Fine then your turn 


	2. Chapter 2

SAPPY It was a cold night in the feudal era. Miroku, Sango, and shippo had ago back to see a powerful monk in the northern lands. I'm bored make me some food wench!>inuyasha said laying down under a tree SIT BOY!>kagome yelled trying to read a book What was that for!>inuyasha I told you not to call me bitch!>kagome said trying to stay claim They fought for about half any hour before inuyasha knocked out from being sited so many times. Why do we always fight>inuyasha said thinking It's cause you can't say how you really feel>a voice said Who are you>inuyasha I'm your human side>the voice said Fine then if you think that'll stop you from fighting so much then I'll do it>inuyasha said pulling him self out of the sit a walking to kagome. Kagome>inuyasha What is it?!?>kagome said slamming the book she was reading I was wondering if you would like to play game?>inuyasha A game?>kagome Yeah>inuyasha Why do you suddenly want to play a game?>kagome I'm bored>inuyasha Ok then what's that game?>kagome Sappy>inuyasha Sappy?>kagome Yeah it's a game where you have to say the nicest thing you can to someone, and if they give a sappy responds they you win>inyasha Can you touch the person?>kagome Don't see why not>inuyasha Ok then>kagome You go first>inuyasha Ok Inuyasha thank you for always being there for me>kagome said giving him a hug. Inuyasha started to turn red. Oh god she's hugging me!>inuyasha said in his head Let go of me wench>inuyasha said not wanting to loss the game Ok then your turn>kagoem said letting go Kagome I like you way more then kikyo>inuyasha said rubbing the side of her face with his finger Oh kamii I'm blushing, inuyasha's touching me>kagome Yeah right doggy-boy>kagome said slapping his finger away Fine your turn>inuyasha said laying down Kagome got up and then sat herself down on inuyasha, spreading her legs over him. She bent down and laid herself on top of him, and started rubbing his ear. Inuyasha I love your ears>kagome Stop that!>inuyasha slapped pushing her off him. Kagomes lags where wife open when she hit the ground. Inuyasha couldn't stop his eyes from wondering down her body to between her legs. He saw how wet she was and it made him get hard as hell! Fine then your turn>kagome Inuyasha picked kagome up and laid her down under him. Kagoem started to get wetter and turn a shared for deep red. SAPPY Sorry about the last chapter I'm using my cousins account so I'm new at this posting thing up Inuyasha?>kagome Quite don't talk I have to talk>inuyasha Um..>kagome Kagome I love you well you be my mate?>inuyasha Inuyasha I would love to! I love you>kagome Really?>inuyasha Yes! Yes! Yes!>kagome Kagome?>inuyasha said starting to kiss her neck all the way up to her ear Ah…Yeah>kagome I win>inuyasha said giving her a steamy kiss. Kagome began to moan as his tough started to Rub hers. After about an hour of foreplay……. Ahhh….ah…..inu…inuyasha I need you now, fuck now please>kagome said panting Inuyasha slowly went into kagome looking at her face for any sign of pain. Soon he was at the Hey barrio. He slammed into her so it would be quite. Kagome had tears running down her face from the pain. She wanted to close her legs to badly. Inuyasha started to move in and out of her slow and gentle so he won't hurt her. Ahhh inuyasha harder oohhhh…… harder before I sit you into hell!!!!>kagome said moaning As you wish my horrny bitch>inuyasha said going harder Ahhhh inuyasha that feels so good faster faster ahhhh don't stop go god soo good >kagome Dam kagome so tight, your pussy is so dam tight>inuyasha said going faster by the minute, slamming into her so hard that her pussy was ripping even more. But kagome couldn't feel any pain only pleasure. In..Inuyas…Inuyasha!!!!!!oh god deeper I need you to go deeper aaahhhh……oh…oh….>kagome. Inuyasaha started going deeper and deeper until he thought that it he went any deeper he would really hurt her. They could feel their climax coming fast INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!>kagome screamed reaching her Peck. As so did inuyasha who let out a loud howl!!!!. Inuyasha shout his hot seed in to her Waiting whome. He pulled out of her and held her close. I love you kagome>inuyasha said looking at the bit mark he gave her with out her seeing I love you too>kagome said as inuyasha wrapped his fire rat over them. As they fell asleep Kagome are you….>koga said jumping though a bush landing feet away from the two sleeping. Koga had come to see why kagome screamed inuyashas name. INUYASHA!!!!>koga yelled making them both wake up. Inuyasha looked at kagome and gave Her a kiss ok the nose. Kagome giggles and then they look at koga. Koga?>kagome said blushing like crazy Inuyasha you sick dog you rapped my kagome!!!!!>koga I didn't do anything>inuyasha Koga he forced me to do nothing I love inuyasha>kagome said as inuyasha pulled her closer. They went back to sleep and koga left seeing that they weren't listening. 


End file.
